Turned to stone
by LilyLaRein
Summary: Terra has been a statue for a year and Raven come to check on her. She finally knows her feelings for Terra, but what'll happen when she breaks the curse? Extreme smut and sexual content. I don't own the teen titans or any of the characters.


It's a long way down as Raven took the stairs down to the cave beneath Titans' tower. It had been a year since Terra had sacrificed herself to save everyone. She had never wanted to hurt anyone, she just didn't know if her powers were good or bad. Now, because of her trying to do the right thing, she was a statue in a cave. Raven had come down here every time she had found a new spell she thought would break Terra's curse. She knew Terra was alive, but nothing she tried had ever worked. Once beast boy had even tried the true love's kiss thing, but all it did was give BB chapped lips. She saw him and immediately felt something bubble up into her chest. Raven had spent her whole life trying to hide her emotions, but that kiss brought feelings she had never truly felt before. Was she jealous towards Terra for getting a kiss from the boy she had always had slight feelings for? Jealousy? No, why would she be jealous of Terra when she even get to say if she wanted the kiss or not. Then, was it possible she was jealous of BB? Why would she? Terra was a girl, that much Raven was sure of. She had seen Terra leaving the showers wrapped in a towel and there was no denying Terra had a feminine chest. Though she wasn't as large as Starfire, seeing Terra had made her feel excited in a way no one else had before.

Raven had finally made it all the way down into the large cavern that always brought back memories of the day Terra had saved their home. She walked up yo Terra and ran her fingers over the engraving on the rock Terra had stood on for the past year. She levitated till she was eye to eye with the stone girl. Her skin was that of smooth granite and always felt warm to the touch. She rested her forehead on Terra's and whispered, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to help you. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need you. You bring out these feelings in me like no one else can. I know you never fully felt part of the team, but you saved all of us and you actually made the team stronger than before. I... I love you and I won't stop trying to help you until I fix this or I'll die trying!" Tears ran down Raven's face as she put get lips on the warm mouth of the statue. She stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, but felt something change. The smooth stone had become softer and wetter than before and it now felt like the statue was kissing her back. She opened her eyes to see strong grey eyes starring back.

"T-Terra?" Raven stammered as she recoiled a little from the shock that her friend was alive. She was breathing and had a firm grip as she reached out and held Raven's hand.

"You saved me Raven. Your kiss saved me." Terra replied as she slowly drew the shocked girl towards her and embraced her with a strength that surprised even her. She looked into Raven's eyes and knew it was the kiss of true love from Raven that had broken the spell on her.

"But, why didn't Beast Boy's kiss work? Why mine?" Raven asked with the millions of question flying through her mind.

"His kiss didn't work because I didn't love him. He was like my brother when I was a Titan, not someone I could fully fall in love with." Terra took Raven's hand and put it up to her face, now damp with tears she'd been holding in for months. "You were always the one who would and see me, and who tried to break the curse. You were always the one who would stay and talk with me as if I weren't just a statue. As if I were real. You were the one that believed you would save me, no matter how long it took. And it was you I have fallen in love with over this past year." With that she fully drew Raven in and passionately kissed the pale girl. Terra pressed harder as she felt Raven's tongue running along the crease of her lips. She opened her mouth and felt the girls tongue scout out every crevice in he mouth. Terra was lost in the moment until Raven had to pull away to breathe.

"Raven, I've been watching you come and go for the past year and now all I can ask is that you don't leave me again." Tears were running down both of their cheeks as they looked into each other and knew they felt complete and total love for each other.

"I promise, that just like I promised I would free you, that I promise I'll never leave you again." Their kiss tasted of salt and joy, knowing that they would always have each other. Soon Raven was Lying underneath the lithe, yet strong, girl. Raven had wanted this since the day she had seen Terra leaving the showers; to make love to the girl of her dreams. To shadow mix with earth to create harmony. Terra leaned down while straddling the pale girl and left a trail of kisses from her neck to her ear and whispered, "Raven, I have a secret no one knows about. You have to promise that you won't tell anyone. I can't bear the thought that the other titans would know about it." Raven turned to look at her, the girl with unmatched power that had saved their home and her life.

"I swear that whatever it is, I won't tell a soul. I love you and it would never lie to you."

Terra kissed her on the mouth before sitting up. Slowly she unbuttoned he shorts and pulled the zipper revealing her rainbow colored panties that were slightly bulging. Then in one swift movement she pulled down the waist or her underwear and out popped a 4 inch rock hard dick. Raven's eyes widened as she looked at the surprise Terra had been packing under those tight cargo shorts.

"I was born with a defect to where I have both the male and female plumbing. I have never shown anyone before 'cause I thought they'd think I was a freak." Raven just smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I don't care what you've got down there. I love you for you not your body, though I have to admit I like this surprise." Suddenly a dark shadow soared from beneath them and swallowed them in darkness. When Terra opened her eyes she realized she was in Raven's room lying in her bed. She looked around to see where Raven was and saw her walking towards her naked as she was, but something about her crotch was off. Then Raven stopped I front of the bed and blushed.

"I have a secret too..." And with a auctioning notice Raven reached down and slid her 8 inch dick from her slit. Terra smiled as Raven climbed on top of Terra, but was quickly rolled to the bottom position. They passionately made out as Terra climbed onto Raven's foot long and slowly slid down until she felt Ravens tip poking at her cervix. That's when Raven grabbed her by the waist and thrust the last few inches in. Terra cried in pain until the pain was a full throbbing. Then she slid up and down gradually getting faster. She looked down and could see a small bulge in her lower abdominal where Raven's dick was pushing against the wall of her uterus. She could tell neither her nor Raven would last much longer so she leaned down to where her breasts rubbed against Raven's and after a couple more thrusts she felt Raven tense up and felt her uterus fill with load after load till she finally felt Raven stop and looked about three months pregnant. Raven slowly came around again and stood up with Terra still latched to her and set her in her private bathtub while she watched her deflate like a balloon. She was absolutely done for tonight and saw that Terra had fallen asleep in the tub. She wiped up the last little stream coming from Terra's slit and slowly climbed into the empty tub with her. She curled up behind her and pulled her close to where they fit together like a puzzle.

"Good night Terra. I love you..." Raven spoke as she drifted off to sleep. But someone in the tower was still awake as the little green fly flew into the vent and off towards the cave. He had seen enough and he knew Terra loved Raven, but he would always love her. But tonight he had a date with someone he wasn't supposed to. Jinx was from the hive, but he couldn't help but have a thing for bad girls.


End file.
